Only A Star's Love Can Make An Angel Be Reborn
by Sailor Star Chibi Jupiter
Summary: When The Starlights return to earth, it's not really what they expected. Usagi is convinced that she's alone, and is depressed about it. Where's Mamoru? Who's the mysterious new enemy who's lurking in the shadows? And who's the little girl who keeps following Usagi around? Can Seiya heal Usagi's broken heartedness?
1. Chapter 1:Their arrival

The air was cold. It was freezing, like little knives were digging into your skin every time a wind blew. Of course that's what winter was like in the Juuban district of Tokyo. Tiny icicles were hanging off of every gutter of every house and tiny snowmen were in every front yard. It was something the starlights weren't prepared for when they arrived back on Earth.

"Fighter! C'mon! I'm freezing!" The silver haired Sailor Star Healer had her knees buckled, was hugging her shoulders, and shivering furiously. "Can't we let our transformations go now that we're on Earth?"

Fighter turned from the snowy landscape that she was surveying with a glint of mischievousness in her blue eyes. Her ebony colored hair whipped in the wind behind her. She smirked. "Sorry Healer. But, you're just gonna have to deal with the cold until we get back to our old apartment. If we let go of our transformations here, people will be suspicious. Let me remind you we're wearing Kinmoku's clothing." When she grinned, her teeth blended in with the white landscape around her.

"I agree." Maker came up behind Healer. Her violet eyes were firm, yet determined. Her chestnut hair was everywhere at the moment, considering her hair was incredibly thin for a brunette. "People will be curious as to why Three Lights suddenly appeared in their street out of nowhere. So we better keep going. Plus, Fighter you forgot, we were naked when we transformed so they wouldn't suspect anything if they looked in our closet or the dump and found the clothes. It would be quite embarrassing to go through Tokyo in the buff."

Healer grunted. Then nodded with understanding.

Fighter turned back towards the road that they were closest to. Now that she thought about it, Healer was right, it was freezing outside. She looked down at her hand and saw it was washed out of all color. The tan she had worked so hard to get on Kinmoku was gone, and it was really hard for _her_ to get a tan. They're only on the planet for ten minutes and all of the sudden; her tan has totally vanished without a trace.

She scanned the road in front of her. There were no cars driving along the roads, she noticed. Fighter already knew the answer to that just by looking at the road. It was covered in ice.

"Be careful walking on the road, it must be slippery." She told the two behind her. She could hear Maker and Healer trying to warm each other up. But it wasn't working so far.

"Hai." Maker answered back

Fighter carefully stepped onto the ice. It was fairly slick. Slick enough to the point where Fighter almost slipped and fell. She got a snicker from Healer for that. It wasn't like she could do any better.

And she couldn't.

The moment Healer stepped foot on the ice, she fell on her butt. When she tried to get back up, she slipped again and fell on her face.

Fighter laughed aloud and got a famous glare from Healer.

Maker just sighed and bent down to pick up the now panicked Healer. She threw her over her bare shoulder and skated over to where Fighter was standing like she had been doing it for years.

Fighter snickered and spanked Healer's butt, receiving a squeal of pain and a kick to the nose.

She staggered backwards, almost slipping again, holding her nose with her gloved hands. When she took them away there was blood on her fingers.

"Hey! What was that for?! You made my nose bleed!" she growled at Healer, not noticing the groups of small children gathering around the icy road.

Healer stuck her nose up in the air and grunted. "Well, you spanked me first!"

Fighter calmed herself down, knowing that if this continued, it would turn into an all out fight. And that would not end well.

"Uh…guys…we have an audience it seems…" Maker whispered, "I think it would be wise to stop that now and keep going."

Healer and Fighter looked around at the small group of children on the sidewalk. They were all holding ice skates in their hands while wearing snow gear.

Fighter heard them murmur something like, 'Who are they?' 'Why is that girl over the other girl's shoulder?' 'They look weird', and 'Where did they come from?'

She saw that Healer and Maker weren't going to speak up, and sighed. Then decided on a good explanation. "Sorry, kids! We were just making our way threw the neighborhood, but we seem to have gotten lost. Can one of you give us directions to downtown Tokyo, please?"

There was silence.

Then an adult made their way through the crowd of children. She was short, but was clearly one of the moms. Her voice was smooth, "Just go down this road to turn around the corner. You'll find yourself in downtown Tokyo in about half an hour if you keep walking."

Maker nodded. "Arigatou. We appreciate you assistance."

Fighter saw Maker start to head back down the road again with Healer still on her shoulder. She struggled to catch up with them again.

When she finally caught up with them, she felt and looked like a true leader again. Except for the part that she could feel all the kids' eyes on them.

As the Starlights continued to walk down the icy road towards their apartment building, the cold caught up with them in their underdressed condition. Soon, Fighter was shivering, and she had gathered into a group with Healer and Maker in an attempt to keep warm.

As they got further into downtown Tokyo, the three got more weird looks. After all, they were wearing short shorts, a bikini like top, elbow length gloves, and thigh height boots. All leather, which became freezing when in conditions like the ones they were in.

Some people recognized their outfits, respecting them with a smile and a wave. One elderly lady saw that they were freezing and approached them. She handed them each a scarf, even taking the extra step to go around them to hand Healer one, who Maker was still carrying around on her shoulder. Coincidentally, the colors of the scarves were each of their respected senshi colors.

"Fighter!" Healer shouted from her position resting against Maker's bare shoulder.

Fighter scowled then responded with a little bit of attitude. "What Healer?"

"I'm starving here! Can't we just stop once to get some food?!"

'Now that I think about it, I'm also starving.' Fighter thought as she put her gloved hand to her stomach. It felt like there was a phage continually punching her from the inside. If she didn't eat soon, she would collapse from not having enough energy. But they couldn't stop. They were really close to their apartment now. They could get food there. If there was any.

Maker seemed to read Fighter's thoughts from the expression on her face, "We need to keep going. Once we have clothes and are in our normal forms, we can come back for food, but otherwise we can't stop now."

Healer was about to protest but thought better of it, from the glares Fighter was shooting. Maker wouldn't want to be involved in another of their disturbing fights anyways.

"Finally!" Healer cheered in exhaustion, "Maker! Just put me on the couch!"

Maker dumped Healer on the couch a little rougher than necessary, but Healer still landed on the couch with glee.

"Ah, Healer. We just got back home from two years away, and you're already back to bad habits." Fighter mused

Healer gave Fighter a scowl from the couch, where she had detransformed back into her Earth form, Yaten Kou. Yaten was now laying there totally nude, not being shy at all.

Fighter sighed and touched her broach to let go of her transformation. Now, Seiya Kou, lead vocalist for Three Lights stood in her place at the door. Also, Butt naked.

"Well, this is awkward." Yaten concluded when Seiya walked over to where he sitting and stood in front him. "Could you not stand so close, Seiya? I would like to keep my virginity, thank you."

A smirk spread across Seiya's face for a moment, then became stern.

"You and Minako…." He started

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" pure rage was on Yaten's face, but he was blushing furiously

Taiki walked into the room right at that moment, nude, like the both of them. But his face was a deep pink; he was a little more sensitive about being naked around other people, even the other lights.

"Would you two stop yelling out here? The neighbors are going to know we're back and come rushing over to meet us. Just like the first time we moved here. Remember, they don't knock; they'll just walk right in and see us nude. You don't want _that_, now do you? Cause I really don't."

Seiya and Yaten shook their heads and took the clothing that Taiki was holding in his hands for the two of them.

"I called the school already. We'll be going back tomorrow, so enjoy this freedom now." Taiki took his underwear and slipped it on, then his pants, so only his bare stomach and chest were showing.

"What?! But we just got back on earth, and we're already going back to school." Yaten complained as he slipped on his coat jacket. He was a faster changer than Taiki and Seiya.

"I also took the opportunity to get us back into contract with our manager. We have an opening concert in two weeks. They haven't put it back out to the public yet, since I asked them not to, but they will soon. I figured that we might need some time to get familiar with things again. And, to get back together with old friends." Taiki blushed a little at this last comment

Seiya, who just put his clothes on the couch and went over to the refrigerator to get a soda, dropped his can on the floor very loudly. "Odango…." He murmured under his breath. His midnight blue eyes glazed over a little bit and he looked like he was in a trance.

Seiya was thinking of that rainy night that Sailor Tin Nyanko attacked Usagi on the roof of their school.

"Seiya? What's wrong?" Taiki asked

"Oh, you know Seiya. He's daydreaming about Usagi again. How he'll be making out with her in no time from the point we see her again." Yaten Smirked, he loved to make Seiya mad.

"Why you! Yaten! It's not like you weren't daydreaming about Minako when we arrived! I saw the pictures of her you left out on your desk!" Seiya shouted back at him.

Yaten's face was a deep crimson now. His eyes were filled with a different kind of fury as he shouted, "W-Why were you in my room in the first place?! Were you stealing something again?!"

Victory showed on Seiya's face. Yaten couldn't do anything about this; he had no other blackmail to refer to.

"Would you guys stop arguing? I admit we all have our souvenirs of certain senshi," Taiki told them and they raised an eyebrow, "But we just got back here, and you're arguing already about some stupid stuff that happened in the past. It's almost 9 Pm already anyways. I think we should all go to bed because we have School tomorrow. And we're all probably tired from our journey so it makes it even worse."

Yaten and Seiya nodded. Seiya bent over and put the soda back in the fridge, then grabbed his clothes from the couch. Yaten and Taiki walked over to their bedrooms and closed their doors, once they were inside.

Seiya, on the other hand, decided to go for a late stroll in the city. He knew it was late and he should have gone to bed since he was pretty tired, but he just liked to look at all the lights. He thought it was beautiful. So after he had changed into his clothes, he quietly tiptoed out the door of their pint house, and left to go explore.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or not?

After awhile of walking, he ended up at a pier with a lighthouse. There was a car parked on the pier and Seiya wondered who could be there that late at night. It was a red sports car, newly washed probably, from the looks of it.

He walked over to back of the car; there were three people in it. The driver had short sandy colored hair and tan skin and the person in the front seat seemed to have aqua colored hair and pale skin. The one in the back had short black hair also with pale skin. Seiya knew who they were immediately.

Seiya scowled and started to walk away, but before he could a small voice spoke to him. "Hello, Fighter."

He sighed and turned around. They were already out of the car. That was fast.

Haruka had a scowl on her face while Hotaru and Michiru wore welcoming ones.

"What are you doing here, Kou?" Haruka asked with arrogance in her voice.

"Kakyuu relieved us of our duties. We are no longer needed there. We decided to come and live on Earth because we wanted to see old friends again." He replied with a grunt

At this, Haruka softened a little bit.

Michiru spoke before Haruka could, "That sounds like a good enough reason. It's been safe here on earth since the end of the war, but you know some things have changed since you left."

Seiya nodded. There seemed to be newer technology since they left, although it had only been for 2 years.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be getting to bed soon, Kou? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Haruka asked

"We don't want you to be too exhausted tomorrow at school. The princess will be very excited to see you and so will Ami- Chan and Minako-Chan. I know Minako will take up some of your energy tomorrow, being the person she is. She'll start obsessing again now that you're back." Hotaru smiled at Seiya sincerely, "They still go to the same school as before. I assume you'll be going back to Juuban High School."

Seiya nodded again. They were nicer than he remembered them. Maybe since he and the other starlights protected their Princess, they were showing their gratitude and had accepted them as allies and friends.

"Why don't you ride with us back to your apartment, Seiya? Haruka won't mind. We were about to head back to our own place anyways." Michiru offered with a grin, "And I would love to do another duet with you sometime in the future. Maybe Usagi will make it this time to the concert."

They all laughed as they climbed into Haruka's car. The seats were leather and fairly comfortable. They made Seiya feel sleepy. Very sleepy. He slowly relaxed against them and pretty soon he was asleep, head resting comfortably against the side of the car with the wind blowing his hair and the sound of violin music playing over the radio.

While the four senshi chatted, a dark figure loomed in the shadows of the lighthouse, taking advantage of the gloomy weather. The figure seemed to be female.

"They think the earth is safe now that the war is over? I think not!" the shadow murmured menacingly, bright red eyes stood alert while spying. It was important that she kept out an eye on the town; she wanted to figure out the Sailor Senshi's identities as soon as possible, so she could torture them.

Her plan was to weaken the senshi in their dreams. To make them mortally afraid of her without even fighting them. But it would make it even more difficult now. There seemed to be more senshi protecting the Moon Princess now then before. That meant she would have to step up her game in order to defeat them.

"No matter, I will continue with my plan either way. I will have my revenge." With that she faded back into the shadows, quietly murmuring under her breath, "The Negaverse will rule no matter what…"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, and I don't think I got enough description on the new enemy. I 'll try to make future chapters longer. And I'll get more info on the enemy later too. Anyways, hope you liked it!

Discliamer: I do not own Sailor Moon! It belongs to the original creators!


	3. Chapter 3: They meet again

Seiya woke up in his bed the next morning with his clothes from yesterday still on. He didn't remember getting in bed the previous night.

"Haruka came and dropped you off last night. I told her to put you in your bed. It would've been awkward to strip you down and put you in your pajamas so we just left you in your clothes." Taiki stood in the doorway to Seiya's room, already ready for school.

"You should have seen yourself Seiya! You were drooling and you were mumbling Usagi's name under your breath! It was hilarious!" Yaten appeared from behind Taiki, also ready for the day, and snickered.

Seiya scowled and looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:45 am, fifteen minutes before they had to leave for school.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?!" He shouted and scrambled out of bed. After tripping over his sheets several times, being in the rush he was in, and falling on his face once or twice, he finally managed to stand up. Yaten stood in the doorway with Taiki, both trying to suppress a loud outburst of a laughing fit.

Seiya quickly opened his closet and found his school uniform, then slipped into the bathroom.

"Yaten wanted to see what your reaction would be. So I didn't wake you, and besides, you liked to sleep in as late as possible when we were here two years ago." Taiki said through the bathroom door

"Another reason you and Usagi are perfect for each other!" Yaten laughed really loudly at his joke and got a look from Taiki.

"Shut up, Yaten!" Seiya shouted

He slipped on the uniform. 'Good, it still fits perfectly.' Seiya sighed and got to work brushing his teeth. Then, once he was done, took out his hair brush from the bathroom drawer. He quickly started to brush his hair and ran out of the bathroom to grab his breakfast.

The bathroom door flew open and Seiya rushed out, purposely whipping Yaten with his hair in the process of rushing to the kitchen, causing a yelp from his silver haired friend.

Seiya grabbed his toast and put it in his mouth, it hung there while he put his hair into the white hair tie it was always in at his back.

He rushed back into his room and found Yaten looking through one of his dresser drawers, probably trying to find some sort of blackmail for revenge for last night's argument. Seiya rolled his eyes and pushed the boy out of his room while he grabbed his shoes.

The three ran to the elevator of their pint house and quickly pushed the down button to the first floor.

"C'mon! c'mon! c'mon!" Yaten was rapidly trying to close the elevator doors so they could go downstairs to the lobby.

"Yaten! Stop! You're killing that button!" Seiya shouted and received a heated glare from his two companions. This was no time to make jokes.

The front deskman became utterly surprised as three teenaged boys ran through the apartment building's lobby at top speed towards their ride that was waiting out front. 'Haven't seen those boys in a couple years. Wonder when they got back?' he thought. He quickly adjusted his cap and tried to find his place in the sports magazine that he was reading when Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya had charged through the lobby.

The three boys all piled into the tiny car that had been awaiting them and set off for Juuban High School. Yaten was complaining about running while panting for breath the whole car ride. Seiya smirked at this; he knew how much Yaten hated running.

They all sat in silence in the car once Yaten had caught his breath; looking out the window at Tokyo. They passed a lot of kids walking to school, although a different school, and probably a younger age range, all carrying books and backpacks with them. Some looked their way and gasped at the sight. It was unusual for Three Lights' car to go down there now because they hadn't gone to Juuban High School for more than two years.

They stopped in front of the school. It had already started. They got out of the car and started to walk to the office. There was nobody in the school courtyard and Yaten and Taiki savored the silence. It was nice for them to be able to walk for at least a couple minutes without being mobbed by rabid fan girls and just loud people in general.

They received a nice greeting from the staff when they walked into the office. It was the same as the last year they were there, all the same teachers, apparently no new teachers had been recruited and none had quit.

The lady at the front desk was still quite the talkative one that always liked to rave on and on about when she was a famous singer back in the old days at a local café. She mainly enjoyed talking to Taiki though because she thought he was the most polite of the three. And he always provided her with good information about the old days too, since she grew up in a very small town that wasn't very involved in the world at the time.

They got their schedules and headed over to their first class, homeroom. They were in all the same classes as each other, so they would always be together, unlike last year when they had mostly different classes.

"Man!" Yaten complained as they were walking down the hallway towards their first class, "Why do I have to be in the same gym class as Seiya?!"

Seiya snickered at this. He could now watch Yaten get all sweaty from just two minutes of running. It was pretty funny, considering all the looks he probably got from people who weren't even tired yet. Plus, he could prank Yaten by doing a lot of things to his clothes and his locker. Seiya could come up with at least twenty ideas for pranking Yaten already. But he would have to be sneaky as to not get caught by Yaten or any of the teachers.

They finally arrived at their homeroom. It said Third year math on the sign above the classroom and looked like their first year homeroom from the outside but was different on the inside.

Taiki opened the slide door to the room and found a lot of kids looking at them. Then they heard a lot of gasps come from the group upon their return. Some kids they recognized from their first year, but others weren't familiar at all to them.

There were a lot of posters around the room, all about math. Taiki admired this, but Yaten and Seiya silently groaned under their breath. The windows looked over the courtyard and Seiya could see the Janitor hauling his supplies to the gym, sweaty and very weak framed.

Seiya looked to the front of the room and saw a girl on her hands and knees on the ground in front of the class. She seemed to be talking to something and hadn't noticed the new arrivals come into the room.

He quickly shut the door behind them while Taiki went up and explained things to their teacher since he seemed to be confused upon their arrival. Apparently, the office hadn't told their teacher that he would be getting three new students in his class.

The girl that Seiya was staring at had long blond hair, about to her thighs, and was wearing the female uniform of Juuban High School. Her frame seemed to be pretty strong, yet fragile at the same time. But there was something Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, once he had rejoined them, thought was immediately recognizable. She was wearing a cherry colored bow in her hair that stood out above everything else.

Finally, the girl seemed to notice the sudden silence and slowly turned around, still on her hands and knees. Light blue eyes met dark blue, violet, and lime green. They slowly widened in recognition and she quickly turned around again to get in to squatting position.

Seiya still couldn't see what this girl was talking to, but he merely caught a glimpse of it before she picked it up and stood up. It was something with more than two legs. 'A puppy maybe?' Seiya thought to himself.

The girl turned to them once again, but took a few steps towards them this time, smiling brightly. But that smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Sadness and pain seemed to have fixated themselves in her blue eyes, replacing the more brilliant, bright cheerfulness that the Starlights had once known.

Yaten sighed with irritation. He tried to roll his eyes and suppress the smile that he knew was there but he couldn't quite keep it back. "Hi, Minako-Chan." There was something about seeing the senshi of love again that awakened something inside Yaten again. He knew what, but he didn't like to admit it to himself or anybody else.

Seiya rolled his eyes and, realizing this was his chance to embarrass Yaten in front of the class, shoved Yaten forwards, right into Minako.

The Silver haired boy yelped with surprise as he stumbled in the blond. They both fell to the floor, Yaten on top of Minako. It reminded him of the time Chibi-Chibi had pushed the door open at a cabin on vacation, yet at the same time, pushed Seiya on top of Usagi.

Yaten stared at Minako's face. She was smirking mischievously, a glint in her eyes. "Couldn't stay away, huh, Yaten-Kun?" she said and earned a lot of snickering from their audience.

A small white cat came over to Yaten then and started to rub his arm, purring intently. Yaten blushed, realizing that he had just fallen on Minako in front of the entire class. 'Oh, great! I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole class on my first day in here! Great! Just great! Seiya's gonna pay for this!' he thought and quickly got off of Minako.

"Um…Gomen, Minako-Chan." Yaten apologized while he gripped her small hand and gently pulled her off of the hard floor. Once again, the small white cat leaped back into her arms.

Seiya had just noticed that the animal that Minako had been holding was a cat, and was now trying to remember its name. Puzzlement showed on his face as he thought, so he did not notice the now furious Yaten send him a cold glare.

Taiki just stood there the whole time, searching the small classroom for his previous crush. When he spotted the blue-haired girl he blushed. She had been staring at him the whole time through those dark blue jewels. He quickly looked away. But one thing he thought was peculiar was that he didn't notice any golden haired heads in the entire class.

'She couldn't have moved away, could she? Haruka said she still went here. Maybe she's in a different class?' Taiki thought and brushed an auburn strand out of his eyes so he could look at his new teacher.

"Well, class. It seems we have some new students here in our class. Or maybe returning students, I should say. Most of you may already know them well. Minako, since you seem to know them fairly well already, why don't you introduce them?" Their teacher's voice was deep and hollow, while he motioned for the four students to step away from the door.

"Hai, teacher-san." Minako blushed slightly and grabbed Seiya's shirt with her free hand, startling him out of his thoughts. "This is Seiya-Kun!" She grinned brightly again, this time directed at the class full of excited students that were following her every move.

"H-Hi" Seiya mumbled, his cheeks felt hot and he knew Yaten was snickering off to the side. His eyes scanned the room, row by row, searching for that cheerful face he had come to know so well. His Odango. His Angel.

Minako quickly dropped her feline friend on the floor and grabbed the other two Starlights, who were too busy snickering at the blushing Seiya to notice Minako's quick movements. She pulled them over to where she and Seiya were standing, and practically shouted, "This is Taiki-San!" she nudged Taiki and his violet eyes stared back at the class with as much seriousness as he could muster with Seiya around.

"And last, but not least, this is Yaten-Kun!" Minako leaned on Yaten a little bit, but he didn't push her off. He actually kind of liked it.

"Okay!" this time the teacher's voice boomed across the class, startling everyone by his sudden intrudement. "We don't have much time for this lesson, since it is very off topic from math, and we have already taken up half the class with other nonsense." His eyes wandered to the three boys and Minako, "So I suggest that everybody take their seats. Just take whatever open seats there are boys. There should be enough."

Taiki quickly shuffled over to where Ami was sitting and sat in the seat next to her. Luckily it was free. Yaten was dragged off to where Minako was sitting, and was forced into the free chair next to her. Seiya, on the other hand, was puzzled on where he was going to sit. He couldn't find his Odango anywhere in the class, so he decided to sit next to a seemingly lonely person in the very back row. The person had their hood up so it shielded Seiya from seeing their face. But she was clearly a girl; she was wearing the girls' uniform with the ruffled skirt and sandals.

"Hi." Seiya said to the girl, "I'm Seiya Kou." When she didn't respond he just shrugged and looked towards the front of the classroom. The teacher seemed to be getting out a book, or magazine. Actually, it looked like a lot of magazines. He carefully selected several from the stack and passed them to the first person in the first row, who handed them down once he had taken one.

The teacher gave each row several magazines and looked at the clock. It was almost time for their break, they would be going to their next classes really soon.

He sighed. "I guess we'll continue this lesson tomorrow then. Please put the magazines in your desks so we can look at them in the next class. You're dismissed." He said that just as the bell for their ten minute break rang. It was ten minutes so kids could relax a little more. Seiya was thankful for it so he could find Usagi.

Seiya quickly shoved the magazine into his desk and slipped on his backpack. He ran to go outside before it got too crowded to actually get some fresh air.

He ran quickly. Passing kids of all sizes, big and small. Each one gasped when they saw him, faces fixed in an expression of awe. Some fan girls tried to follow him through the hallways, but he lost them soon enough.

Finally, he got outside. Seiya soaked in the still groggy atmosphere and sighed. The sun shone through the fog a little bit, and some of the snow and ice had melted since they got there. But not much.

Seiya looked around at the courtyard. There was no body outside right now, probably because it was too cold to be really, so they took the long way to their classes, which was indoors.

He bent down and picked up a leaf. It was frozen solid, and frost outlined its veins. Seiya admired this. He thought it was so beautiful.

Seiya's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch screech. He knew it was female, because he didn't think a male's voice could go that high. He frantically looked around as he heard it again.

Finally, he spotted the source. It was the shy, hooded girl that he sat next to in homeroom. There was a boy about sophomore ranking throwing rocks at her. He winced as he saw a large rock connected with her eye and he heard another high pitch screech of pain.

"OI! Stop that! You're hurting her!" Seiya angrily raced over to where they were and stood in front of the helpless girl. She was shivering in fear and seemed to be holding onto her ribs.

"Why should I, huh? She's too stupid to run away! I think she wanted to be stoned!" the boy smirked at Seiya and motioned at the girl, stone in hand.

"She's defenseless and helpless! You have no right to do this to her!" He shouted at the boy, his face was pure rage; his midnight blue eyes were dark as he glared at the boy with them.

"Then why don't you fight me huh, pretty boy? That'll settle things!" evil showed in the young boy's eyes, and Seiya immediately flared up inside.

"No. Seiya, don't. That won't settle anything." Seiya and the boy were surprised as a female voice interrupted their quarrel. It was smooth and firm.

"Well, the coward finally speaks!" The boy snickered as the girl rose from the ground, slightly quivering from the stress of her newly forming bruises and aching muscles.

Bringing her hands up to the edges of her hood, she spoke with gentleness in her voice, "Please, Seiya. I know you need to protect people, but its fine. I'm okay. I don't need any help right now." With that, she pulled her hood away from her face to reveal golden hair pulled back into a single, large bun. Her sapphire eyes were dull, yet Seiya could still sense her shine.

"Odango!" Seiya exclaimed and quickly grabbed her before she could stumble and fall to the icy ground.

"Odango…why did you hide? Odango?" he looked down at her and saw tears brimming in her eyes, just about to start pouring down her pale cheeks. Then Seiya noticed the dark colored bruise on her cheek, and almost cracked. His head snapped towards the young boy who was bullying her.

"Get out of here!" he yelled and shot a warning glare that sent the boy running to his next class.

Seiya embraced Usagi as she hid her face in his shoulder. They both sat down next to the base of a tree as she continued to sob.

"Odango… how did this happen?" he questioned and she started to sob even harder. He held her closer to him as she calmed down enough that she could lift her face to look at him.

It broke Seiya's heart as he looked at her. Usagi's eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and tears still poured down her cheeks and onto his shirt, dampening it slightly.

"I-I-It's b-been horrible!" she exclaimed and Seiya pulled her into his lap so they could be more comfortable. "Mamo-Chan! H-He left us when we n-needed him most! A-A-And, we don't have enough m-money!"

Seiya kissed the top of her head and asked, "Who's 'we', Odango?"

"Ch-Chibiusa and I…" she said, and he stiffened a bit.

Then he slowly lifted her chin to face him, sapphire eyes meeting midnight blue. "I will take care of this." He said reassuringly, while wiping away all the tears that had slipped onto her cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled as he said, "But we need to talk about this somewhere private. So we're going to my apartment _right now._" He said firmly

With that said he lifted Usagi off of his lap and stood up. He bent down and took Usagi's hand out of her lap and pulled her onto her feet.

When her legs refused to move and started to buckle, he reached under her knees and back and lifted her like a baby off of the ground. Then he started to make his way to the starlights' apartment building, one step after another through all the ice and snow that awaited him on the way there.


	4. Chapter 4: The small warrior's mission

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and sports and stuff, so I haven't had time to work on this. And I will work on updating more, but don't be surprised if I don't update for awhile. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was quiet in the shadows that she hid in to spy on the Moon Princess and her Senshi. And cold. But that didn't stop ten-year old Kaiyo from doing it. She could endure anything she needed to.

Kaiyo hadn't prepared very well when she had decided to come. She didn't expect the freezing cold weather, and all the ice and snow that was around. Chibiusa had told her that, when she was there, it was mostly sunny and warm. Or it was raining. Kaiyo was prepared for rain, not snow.

She shivered silently, small tingles running up her spine and arms, making her cringe. She had been shivering a lot lately. Of course, that was to be expected when she didn't prepare well enough for the weather.

Kaiyo was soon warmed up again as she saw a dark haired man walk out of the schoolyard with the golden haired princess in his arms. She began to silently glide about the shadows, trying to attract as less attention as possible while doing so.

She soon found that this man moved fairly quickly, even over all the ice and around the huge mounds of shoveled snow. She had trouble dodging the frozen liquid, even with all the training she had done. When she had trained in the simulator that Auntie Mercury had designed, the snow was layered out on the ground, flat as can be. It wasn't in huge piles like the ones that she was currently dodging swiftly.

Once or twice, she slipped and almost fell face first onto the cold, hard ground, but caught herself quickly before she could. All that agility training she had to do with Auntie Uranus was paying off. Though she still klutzed out once in awhile at the least expected times.

Finally, the man walked up to the front door of a fancy apartment building where a doorman politely opened it for him to walk through. He didn't seem to take notice in the petite girl that he was holding in his arms like a baby.

Kaiyo groaned and turned to a small dark shadow that seemed to hover right behind her. 'There's no where to hide in the apartment building safely. I guess that I'll just have to adjust…' she pondered her situation carefully. If only the man had lived in a modern house instead of a fancy apartment building. Then she could safely spy on them from a tree or shrub. But since trees that tall didn't seem to exist here in the city, she would have to use Chibiusa's gift.

She bent down and picked up the small ball of shadows, quickly pressing an invisible button that seemed to be the nose.

"Luna ball? I'm going to need some help." She whispered and what seemed like the thing's eyes, lit up, revealing a small shadowy figure.

"What do you need?" it was clearly a woman's voice, and it sounded hollow, determined. Kaiyo smiled at hearing her old friend's voice again. It was comforting to have someone to talk to again. Being in the shadows all the time, people would notice if she talked to the Luna ball all the time. They would start to get suspicious.

She pondered a moment what she would need. Then she came up with an idea that would work perfectly. Although risky, she could handle it, she was willing to take the chance.

"I need a disguise." She whispered back with firmness in her voice

"Very well." The Luna ball replied, its eyes blinking with light.

Kaiyo nodded and stood up, still holding the Luna ball in her hands. She tossed it up into the air and shouted, "Luna Ball, turn me into a very negotiable, cute girl scout!" she shouted and a pink light lifted her into the air, surrounding her. It clung to her body as it worked its magic, giving Kaiyo a warm feeling in her chest.

When the light set her down back onto the cold ground, she felt a lot different mentally. She had always been the girl that got into fights, but gave up in them, because she knew she would lose. She wasn't that smart either. She had only decent scores on every test that her Auntie Mars and Aunt Mercury gave her, but at least she passed her classes with a decent grade. Now, she felt like she could win any argument with anyone, except for maybe her Auntie Mars and her father and mother. She knew they would never give up in a fight, even if it was just a little thing, they would never back down, it was in their nature.

"Anything else?" the Luna ball asked, clearly unfazed that Kaiyo had changed forms.

Kaiyo responded with determination in her voice, she was clearly more confident in her plan. "Hai, I need you to give me some special cookies. Like the Girl Scout kind and make them super yummy, please? But make them have some kind of mind control hormone in them. I need as many staff members at this apartment to believe me as possible. Oh! And," Kaiyo turned towards the Luna ball again, her voice mixed with plead, "Could you please lend me some money? Pretty please?"

The Luna ball hesitated before it said anything; it seemed to be pondering Kaiyo's requests. Finally, it responded with a sigh, "As you wish…what ever you need to complete your mission…"

"Arigatou…Pluto-san." Kaiyo thanked the shadowed woman before she pressed the nose button again to turn it off. Once again, the Luna ball was just another dark shadow in the alleyway.

Kaiyo stood up and held out her hands. A ball of light appeared just above them before it materialized into what felt like a medium sized box. It felt like there were small objects just inside and she knew that they were the magical cookies she had asked Pluto for.

She smiled and tucked the cookie box under her arm. The money would arrive when she needed it most, like for clothes and food. She slowly emerged from the shadows where she had dwelt since she had arrived. Long, ebony colored hair draped over her shoulders, creating a dark wave that flew in the cold wind. Cerulean, blue eyes adjusted to the gloomy sunlight that hovered above, just barely visible from behind the gray clouds.

She was wearing the regular uniform of a girl scout. With the simple yellow hat, yellow shirt and skirt, white knee socks, and yellow tennis shoes so she could run better.

Kaiyo looked down at her hand. It felt good to actually be able to see anything for a change. She had spent such a long time in the darkness; she didn't even remember what her hand had looked like.

Now that she thought about it, her hand seemed paler than the last time she had seen it. Probably because of her lack to sunlight for such a long time. Her fingers seemed skinnier too. She knew she had lost a lot of weight. It didn't surprise her much when her stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. Her mother would have disapproved greatly and tried to feed her as much as she possibly could. Kaiyo always remembered what she said, "_A growing girl can never eat too much food!"_

Kaiyo smirked at her mother's quirkiness. Although her mother was wise, she still didn't know that a girl Kaiyo's age would gain a lot of weight if she ate to her heart's content.

Her smirk turned into a frown as she remembered what had happened back home. She cringed slightly as a flashback came to her.

_It was dark. Really dark. Kaiyo didn't like it at all. She began to sob a little when she heard a loud crash come from somewhere in the palace. As she began to sob harder from anxiety, a hand grabbed her own. In the dim light of the Luna Ball, Kaiyo could make out the cotton candy pink hair pulled into signature odangos. _

"_Don't cry, Sissy-Chan… It'll be okay…" she heard the girl whisper to her in the dark, Kaiyo could barely make out the glint in the older girl's crimson eyes. It was a glint that meant that the girl would protect Kaiyo with her life._

"_Usa-Chan… I'm scared…I want Mommy and Daddy…" Kaiyo sobbed into her knees and heard the soft sigh that escaped Chibiusa's mouth._

"_I know. I'm scared too… But we need to stay hidden for Tokyo's sake… Mama and Papa are safe together… I know that…" She soothed and softly stroked the younger girl's hair in the dark. It was like silk, just like her father's._

_Silence hung over them for a few hours as they hid in the darkness of a secret chamber in the Crystal Palace. It was eerie as the Luna ball's glow was the only light to be found in their hiding place._

_Their silence was broken by the screams of another victim chosen by a youma that had probably been wandering the palace looking for them. Right now all they could do was hope that the youma didn't find them._

_A blood-curdling scream was sent into the air as Chibiusa suddenly disappeared into the darkness, out of Kaiyo's sight._

"_CHIBIUSA!" She screamed for the older girl and got a struggled response._

"_Kaiyo! Take the Luna Ball! Go Find Pluto! She'll know what to do! Please!" Chibiusa's voice echoed in the pitch black with the sound of the youma in the background._

"_CHIBIUSA! Please! Come back! I need you!" Kaiyo rose from her position sitting on the hard floor to run through the darkness, trying to find her best friend. The Luna ball was quickly following behind her. _

"_Foolish girl!" A pure evil wave ran over Kaiyo, making her stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Dark red hair hung down over the back of a darkly dressed woman. A red light emanated from the glass ball that sat on the top of her staff to illuminate the dark space that Kaiyo had been hiding in. _

_Demonic red eyes bore into her soul, searching for every aspect that the evil woman could hold against Kaiyo. A black tiara was gripping her forehead, a dark green emerald just above it. She wore emerald earrings and a white choker with a purple jewel in the middle. She had on a dark violet dress that captured her tall figure, spiking out at the top towards her collar bone._

"_W-Who are you?" Kaiyo asked meekly, she was very intimidated by this woman. All the waves of pure hatred given off by her ran deep into her soul, rooting her to the ground on which she was currently standing. She knew she shouldn't be intimidated by her, she was a Sailor Senshi for goodness sake, but something about her just terrified her to the point where she couldn't fight it._

"_I am Queen Beryl! Ruler of the Negaverse! I am here to take revenge on that retched Sailor Moon for imprisoning me back into oblivion!" She bellowed, and started to go in for the kill, a black, crystal dagger in her hand. _

_Kaiyo opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She was going to die. She wouldn't be able to become the destined Senshi that she was supposed to or a proper princess that everybody liked. And she wouldn't be able to warn her mother of the terrible fate of Sailor Moon that this woman planned._

"_Not on my watch!" A deep feminine voice echoed and another figure appeared next to Kaiyo. As fast as a cheetah she grabbed Kaiyo and sprinted out of the evil queen's range._

_Beryl growled in frustration as the dagger grew into a sword, making it more likely that both Kaiyo and the figure would be killed. "I'll get you Sailor Uranus! You will die tonight!" She screeched_

_Uranus chuckled and started to follow a dim light in the distance, Kaiyo still wrapped under one of her arms. _

_As they got closer and closer to the light, Kaiyo saw that it wasn't really just a light. It was a youma. And it had Chibiusa captive in its grasp, about to strike her in the chest with a dagger of fire. Chibiusa seemed to be unconscious at the moment, lying stilly against a wall, on the ground._

_A blade appeared in Uranus's other hand. The sharp blade started to glow with her growing power as they ran through the dark._

_Uranus swiftly sliced through the youma without a moment to lose; the thing didn't even see it coming. Then she quickly made the sword vanish into thin air, grabbed Chibiusa by the middle, and swung her over her shoulder. _

_Once they were running through the darkness again, with the fast paced pounding of Uranus's feet, Chibiusa awakened. For the first time since she got a good look at her after the youma grabbed her, Kaiyo noticed all the cuts and forming bruises on the pink haired girl. She assumed that Chibiusa had attempted to fight the youma, but clearly lost since she was lying unconscious when they found her._

_Finally, Kaiyo found the voice to ask Uranus some questions, "Where're we going, Uranus?" she asked weakly_

_Uranus didn't answer. Instead, Chibiusa did. "We need to get you to Pluto. Then you can use the time key to travel back to when Queen Beryl was imprisoned."_

_Chibiusa quickly explained the plan to Kaiyo. She made it so that every detail of the plan was imprinted into her brain. She needed to get this absolutely right. It was up to her to save her world._

_According to Chibiusa, and Uranus, who stepped in here and there when Chibiusa forgot something, she needed to kill Beryl before she was imprisoned into oblivion. If Beryl was gone, then the future was safe for now. _

_Finally, they arrived in a smaller section of the palace that Beryl hadn't found yet. Uranus placed them both on the ground again, though steadying Chibiusa as she struggled to stand up. It felt good to Kaiyo to be in a place where evil wasn't in the palace. But she knew that wouldn't last long. She could already hear the shrill cries of another wave of youma coming their way. _

_Uranus pulled out her sword again and Chibiusa took out her locket. A bright flash of pink light lit up the room they were in as she shouted her transformation phrase. When the light faded, there stood Sailor Chibi Moon, ready for the deadly battle in her pink and white foku. _

_Minutes passed as they just stood there, listening to the shrieks of the youma approaching them at a frightening speed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, minutes felt like hours to Kaiyo. Then the first youma appeared before them, followed by dozens of others, thirsty for blood._

_Uranus turned to Kaiyo before she went to battle, her dark green eyes had blossoming tears at the edges, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She pointed at the Luna Ball and shouted over the youma, "Go to the time gates! Pluto will know what to do from there!" Then, before Kaiyo even had a chance to say good bye, Uranus charged into the mob of vicious monsters. She turned to Chibiusa who had moved closer to her. Now she could see the dark crimson eyes were glazed over from unshed tears._

"_Usa-Chan…" Kaiyo murmured, her own eyes filling with tears._

_Silence was between them as they stood there; the only sounds were the overwhelming shrieks of the youma and Uranus's battle cries as she fought them. Then Kaiyo just couldn't take it anymore. She leaped into the arms of her friend, sobbing into her shoulder. _

_Chibiusa wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller girl, tears sliding down her cheeks. Even though she was upset that her sister was leaving, she needed to be brave. Besides, Kaiyo would be safe in the past. And she wouldn't have to watch her friend die either._

"_Sissy-Chan…Please…you need to hurry." She whispered into the girl's ear. She pulled away from Kaiyo and started towards the ferocious mob of youma, shouting behind her, "GO! Please! And say hi to mommy and daddy for me, will ya?!" she shouted the last part playfully, a smirk crossing her face for a split second._

_Kaiyo stood there with the Luna ball in her arms, hugging it tightly as she watched the older girl bravely run into battle. "I will!" she shouted, "Good-bye, Chibiusa-Chan…"_

_She looked down at the Luna ball and pressed its pink nose. Its eyes flared to life at the touch and she shouted, "Luna Ball! Take me to the Time Gates! Please!" A bright light flashed and enveloped her body as she vanished from the war inside the castle. The last thing she saw and heard was the screams of both Uranus and Chibiusa as they were thrown out of the pack of youma and onto the ground. It broke Kaiyo's heart as she saw that both of the girls had tears pouring down their cheeks, but they still had looks of bravery pasted onto their pale faces._

Kaiyo just stood there on the sidewalk with tears pouring down her cheeks, staining her face as they came at a rapid pace from her eyes. They were gone. _She _was gone. They were all gone, just…_Gone._ She would never see them again if she didn't complete her mission here.

She finally recovered after a few minutes and quickly wiped away wetness from her eyes, as to prevent them from producing any more tears. Then, once she had recovered herself enough to go on with her plan, she turned around and walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

Checking to see if there were any cars coming first, she stepped into the road and started to head towards the entrance of the tall building. She would succeed with this. She had to. It was all up to her to do this.

* * *

**AN: sorry for such a long flashback! I'll try to make it shorter next time. And just so you know I do not own sailor Moon! But I do own Kaiyo, and if you would like to borrow her, please ask beforehand! Thanks! See you next time! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Roommates

**Sorry! Haven't updated in awhile. Anyways, here's chapter 5! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Not a word was said in Three Lights' apartment. Even though there were two people in it currently. Silence was between them as Seiya was making strawberry lemonade at the kitchen counter. The only thing to be heard was the clinking of the ice in their glasses as Seiya mixed everything inside around to dissolve the mixing powder.

Usagi sat on the couch hugging a pillow in her arms tightly. Her face was tearstained from crying so much, but all her tears had long since dried up since they arrived at the apartment, so she just sat there gasping in air in struggled breaths. The T.V was on, but she didn't seem to really notice. Her dark blue eyes were focused on the bare wall in front of her.

Seiya finished stirring their drinks and came over to the couch, lemonade in hand. Usagi leaned forward slightly so Seiya could sit down, and he did so obligingly, slowly sinking in to the soft cushions. He handed her the glass carefully, taking notice that her hand was trembling slightly. Once she had the sweet refreshment securely in her hands, she slowly leaned back into Seiya's lap, finding his lap an extremely comfortable place for her head.

Usagi slowly sipped her lemonade and stared up at Seiya, watching him carefully, like she was trying to memorize every detail about him in case he disappeared. She couldn't actually believe he was here with her; and that she was laying her head in his lap too. Haruka wouldn't be very happy about it.

She watched every time he absent-mindedly gulped down some more lemonade from his glass. When he was finished, he set his glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch, slightly leaning over Usagi so her head was buried in his chest. She had a small blush on her face when he sat back up again.

Seiya looked down at her and she realized that he was waiting for her to finish her drink. She flushed deeply as she looked into his midnight blue eyes and saw all the love that rested there.

Usagi quickly looked back down into the inside of her cup as she continued to sip on it. But this time she went at a faster pace, taking quick, short sips that made the man above her smirk with amusement.

When she had finished her lemonade at last, Seiya took it from her hands and put it next to his glass on the table. Again he leaned over her in a way that made Usagi blush all over again. But this time she took in his scent as he did so, smelling of fresh olive blossoms and strawberries, the scent made her sigh with content.

Seiya grinned as he pulled away and saw Usagi sigh happily. He took some of her long golden hair and held it up to his nose, smelling vanilla and raspberries. It was a very refreshing smell to him. It made him relax.

Still holding the piece of hair in his hand and twirling it around his finger, Seiya asked the question that Usagi had been dreading, "So, how did this happen Odango?" When he looked back down at the golden haired angel, she had turned away from him and was now facing the T.V so he couldn't see her face. He felt moistness on his legs and knew she was crying again.

Usagi thought she had run out of tears, but apparently she hadn't. She laid there with her back to Seiya so she could hide her face, and sobbed quietly, tears leaking from her eyes and onto his pants. Then she felt a strong hand on her arm and was pulled back to face him. The man that she had thought would never come back to her. But here he was now, pulling her up so she lay in his arms and sobbed into his chest instead of his legs.

"Go ahead and cry all you want Odango, I'll always be here to comfort you. Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He whispered softly in her ear.

She relaxed a little at his words and it felt like a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders for the first time in a couple of years. She slowly let her breathing return to normal and sunk into Seiya's strong embrace as he soothed her with calming words.

Finally feeling like she could talk about the situation with out breaking down into tears again, she murmured, "Chibiusa….she came a lot earlier than she was supposed to. And Mamo-Chan just couldn't take supporting a high school mom and newborn child here while he worked and went to school. So, he left for America. And he said he wasn't coming back. Ever. Ever since then, Chibiusa and I have been struggling. My family tries to support us, but, they just don't have enough money to take care of me and Chibiusa. I work at the Crown now, but I still don't earn enough money. I have to leave Chibiusa in daycares all day until I get off work every night, since I have no one else I can rely on. All the senshi are just too busy now to help. They help sometimes, but not enough. Sometimes I just feel so….alone." She explained and looked up to see Seiya's eyes red and bloodshot. He smiled down at her sincerely.

"But Odango, you're never alone. Your senshi are always there for you and Chibiusa, even if they can't help out much. Yaten and Taiki are here now. And so am I. I will never leave your side. In fact, why don't you spend the night here with us tonight?" He said, looking lovingly into her dark eyes, "I'm sure Taiki and Yaten won't mind." He said quietly and Usagi giggled a little

"That would be nice." She murmured, "Just let me call my parents first, though."

"How about after school is out? We don't want them to wonder why you're not in school." Seiya pointed out and Usagi nodded

She cuddled closer to him, appreciating his warmth. She picked up a piece of his raven hair and put it up to her nose, smelling his delicious scent again. She blushed when she noticed he was staring at her intently. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the apartment as he smiled at her again and looked towards the window.

Usagi also looked towards the window, taking in the scenery of all the snow covered trees and buildings. She admired all the white surrounding the area, and the people walking in the street below wearing puffy jackets, wool hats and scarves, bulky pants that are hard to walk in, and bulky snow shoes that are too big, so you trip over them.

Everything in that moment was perfect. Usagi leaned against Seiya's warmth and soaked in everything, feeling more relaxed than she had for over three years. She slowly began to drift off to sleep, vaguely aware of a knocking coming from somewhere. But that somewhere was very distant at the moment. So was the knocking, and the feeling of Seiya slowly removing her from his lap so he could find that knocking and make it stop.

Usagi shivered a little as Seiya's warmth disappeared. But she soon settled again as she felt a warm blanket come over her, restoring the warmth she had before, maybe not quite as warm though. But it would do for now.

She finally drifted off to sleep fully, the sound of voices her lullaby…..

Usagi woke a few hours later, lying in an unfamiliar bed. She assumed it was Seiya's considering all the blue items that were neatly stacked into all the corners and bookshelves in the room. Everything in the room seemed to be either gray or blue colored, except for a little bit of yellow that stood in front of her. Usagi thought this was odd, noting the huge tone difference between the colors.

Then the yellow thing moved, and made a sort of noise, like it was giggling.

Usagi became curious and looked up to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at her. Ebony colored hair framed a small, pale face with a bright, white smile that warmed Usagi inside. The girl standing before her wore a yellow girl scout's uniform and reminded her of Seiya.

"Hi." Usagi mumbled, she tried to smile at the girl to see if she was actually living in reality. She wanted to see if the girl would respond and prove that she wasn't living in a dream.

"Hullo!" the small girl giggled again, and her eyes shone brightly, like jewels in the dim sunlight. "Hullo, Odango!"

Usagi laughed a little. Even though she had no idea who this girl was, it amused her that this small child had already learned Seiya's special nickname for her.

"What's your name?" she asked, just as the door to the room opened and Seiya appeared, standing in the door frame holding a tray of food.

"Oi! Odango! You're awake!" He grinned widely, showing off his ridiculously white teeth. Then he walked over to where the bed was and motioned for Usagi to stand up. He gently set the tray of delicious looking food on her lap, earning a small chuckle from the girl.

Seiya finally seemed to notice the girl and looked down at her oddly. Then he smiled again and patted her head softly.

"Usagi, this Kaiyo. The front deskman said she needed some place to live, so we took her in. Her parents died recently, and she doesn't have any other living relatives she can live with." He shrugged and took the tray back from Usagi. She hadn't seemed to notice that she'd already eaten the entire plate of food.

"Do Taiki and Yaten know?" Usagi asked, clearly worried about how Yaten might react to a sudden new roommate. She wasn't so much as worried about Taiki as she was about Yaten. Yaten was really mean and grouchy sometimes, so she was worried that he might hurt Kaiyo in some way. Taiki would probably be more nonchalant about it, maybe acting casual even though someone new had moved in around her.

"Yeah. Yaten was kind of ticked though, and Taiki was surprised, but she just got used to it after a short time." Seiya shrugged again, scowling, but he knew that Yaten would get over it after awhile.

"Figures." Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"Now, Odango! Why don't you call your parents now? It's after school hours, so they won't know you skipped some classes." Seiya suggested, and then turned around to walk back out of the room.

Usagi nodded, deciding that Seiya was right. She needed to let her parents know that she would be staying with Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya that night. She could probably borrow some clothes from Yaten or Seiya, even though Seiya's clothes would be a little big on her, so she wouldn't need to go home to get he clothes. And the Starlights, being the neat freaks they are, would definitely have some extra toothbrushes around.

She sighed and slowly got out of the warm bed. The sheets were silky and soft, and she loved that. It made her want to sleep in the same bed every night. With that, she got an idea.

Usagi popped up and, even though her legs were a little shaky, ran past Kaiyo and out of the room. She found herself in a light hallway, a window at the end of it. After getting confused on which way the living room and kitchen were, she finally just followed three familiar voices to the right.

When she arrived in the room, panting softly from her jog, she was greeted by three surprised faces. Violet, pale green and midnight blue stared at her from across the room.

"I see sleeping beauty has awoken from her little nap." Taiki said cheerfully, and Yaten scowled.

"Seiya! I just had the greatest idea! What if I came to live with you guys?! Then you wouldn't have to worry about me!" She smiled and jumped up and down excitedly, and then noticed the silence that remained after she said that, "If it's okay with you guys…" she mumbled once she calmed down

More silence. Then Seiya grinned and shouted, "Odango, that's a great idea! Right guys?!" he looked over at the other two boys, just as excited as Usagi was a moment before.

Taiki and Yaten looked at each other, and then Taiki nodded. "It's fine with us. Like Usagi-Chan said, we won't have to worry about you so much."

"Really?!" Usagi gasped, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll call my parents right away!" she ran over and captured them all in a hug, even Yaten, who wasn't able to get away fast enough. Then, she ran and grabbed a phone so she could call her parents, and galloped back to Seiya's room for more privacy.

After she wasn't in ear shot's distance, Yaten sighed and deepened the scowl on his face."Two new roommates in one day, are you guys trying to get revenge on me for something I did? Or just to torture me?" He mumbled harshly

Taiki and Seiya both snickered and went back to their rooms, leaving Yaten in the kitchen to quietly sip his tea he was holding.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends and Moving Out

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 6! I might not be updating for awhile because my computer's drive is pretty much full! I had to delete a lot of files just to finish this chapter. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

Usagi was more than excited as she made her way to the home where her parents lived. The streets were empty; there was no one in sight on the sidewalks either. It was perfect for Usagi. This meant that if she had one of her famous klutz attacks, then no one would be around to see it; which is exactly what happened.

Except there definitely _was_ some one watching her.

Usagi had just tripped over a crack and fallen face first into the concrete of the sidewalk, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Usagi-Chan."

Usagi jumped. That voice was all too familiar to her; she had heard it every day all through middle school. But she hadn't heard it in awhile.

She slowly turned around to find an excited Naru, tightly grasping a hand that belonged to a smiley faced Umino. Auburn, almost red, hair blew behind the rosy cheeked girl, while her lover's simple mousy, brown hair only rustled in the wind.

Mild, green eyes looked at Usagi with a relaxed feeling that Usagi hadn't seen from Naru ever since they got into high school. It took a tiny weight off of her shoulders knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about Naru being happy when she wasn't around.

"So, Usagi-Chan, what are you up to? Oh, wait. Do you need some help?" Umino asked kindly.

She nodded and he moved to help her up, letting go of Naru's hand for a moment. Usagi grabbed his hand and he pulled her up swiftly, without struggle, like he would have had if they were back in middle school. Umino had become remarkably strong over the last two and a half years they were apart.

Sure, she and Naru communicated once in awhile, but she hadn't been communicating with Umino ever since they left for different schools.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked; her smile was full of sincerity.

"Hai." Usagi replied, making sure to smile back at her for reassurance.

"As I was saying, what are you up to, Usagi-Chan?" Umino went back to Naru's side again, and the moment he was beside her, she slipped her small hand back into his.

"Oh, nothing much. I have school and homework and stuff like that to do. I mostly hang out at my place still. Well, I used to anyways…" she mumbled

"What do you mean?" Umino asked curiously.

"I'm moving out to go live with some good friends. They go to the same school as me so I won't have to worry about transferring to a different one." She explained

"Oh, okay." Umino said

"Hey Usagi-Chan! Did you hear that the idol group, 'Three Lights' is back in town?! Isn't that exciting?" Naru burst from her little moment of silence to share the latest gossip about celebrities.

Usagi rubbed the back of her head, how would she tell Naru and Umino this? "Um…. Well, I…."

Usagi was cut off by a loud shout in the distance and the sound of pounding feet coming their way.

"Oi! Odango!"

Seiya suddenly appeared next to her, and, putting his arm around her waist in a protective way, stared at Umino and Naru. "Who are these love birds? Your friends?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes, Seiya. This is Umino; he's my friend from middle school. So…Umino-san meet Seiya-Kun, Seiya-Kun meet Umino-san." She motioned to the short nerdy boy, whose glasses glinted slightly in the dim sunlight. Seiya shook his hand and greeted him in a mannerly way. "And, this is Naru; also one of my friends from middle school. Naru-Chan meet Seiya-Kun, Seiya-Kun meet Naru-Chan."

Naru stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that Seiya from the famous idol group, Three Lights, was actually standing here before her. How did Usagi know Seiya?

"Hello there. Nice to meet you." Seiya flashed one of his signature smiles at her and she swooned a little inside. His midnight blue eyes bore into her, while his dark hair danced in the cold, winter wind.

"Oh, and this is Taiki." Usagi moved a little to grab a tall chestnut brown haired boy who was standing off to the side quietly. It seemed he was trying to avoid being in the conversation with these new people. He jumped a little when Usagi grabbed him and he struggled a little bit as she tried to pull him over. "C'mon, Taiki-san! It seems Yaten-Kun is rubbing off on you a little. Don't be shy!"

He finally gave in as she pulled him so he was standing next to her, so both Naru and Umino could see him. His violet colored eyes showed none of his emotions, and he tried to keep his face as blank as possible; he didn't want these people to read how uncomfortable he was right then.

"I guess you guys might already know them though because they're celebrities," She turned to Seiya and Taiki, "We were just talking about you guys a minute ago. Hey, where's Yaten?" she asked, a look of disappointment flickered across her face for a moment, and then turned to a look of puzzlement.

Seiya laughed and patted her odangos. "He's at the apartment taking a cat nap. You know he doesn't like to work. It's just the way he is. Are you disappointed, Odango?" he asked

"Kind of. I would have liked all of you guys to meet my parents. They would feel more comfortable meeting all of the friends I'm staying with." She put on a pouty face for Seiya and Taiki. They snickered a little.

Seiya turned to Taiki, "Why don't you call the lazy slug and tell him that Usagi's parents want to meet him?"

"Don't forget that Luna will be there!" Usagi snickered, knowing that Yaten had taken quite a liking to the black feline.

All the sudden, Naru burst with understanding, "You're going to stay with Three Lights, Usagi-Chan?!"

Usagi nodded. Seiya and Taiki chuckled a little bit.

"That's so cool! Can I come over sometime?!" Naru tried to calm down a little before she spoke again, "I mean, if you don't have any Sailor Moon business of course."

Everybody froze. Seiya and Taiki looked at Usagi, a little confused.

"You told them you were Sailor Moon?" Taiki raised his right eyebrow in interest.

"N-No, I didn't. They must've figured it out on their own I guess." Usagi looked just as confused as Seiya and Taiki were.

"Yeah, Usagi-Chan, it was easy to figure out. I mean, you started to hang out with these new people, and the more scouts that there were, you had the same number of friends." Naru explained

Umino nodded, "And considering how clumsy Sailor Moon was sometimes, we just compared her to you. But how come they know about Sailor Moon?" he pointed to Seiya and Taiki, clearly confused as to why they might know.

Usagi looked back at Seiya and Taiki. A moment of silence passed between them. When both of them nodded, she looked back at Umino and Naru with a serious expression.

"Come by the apartment and we'll explain. We'll give you the address." Usagi looked back at Seiya and wondered if he had a piece of paper and a pen she could use.

As if reading her mind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of notebook paper and pen. Seiya handed the objects to her and turned around so she could use his back as a table.

It tickled a little bit as he felt the point of the pen dig in his back when she wrote. Taiki quietly told her what to write from behind.

When she finished, Usagi handed Naru the piece of paper. The auburn haired girl took it in appreciation, and then chuckled when she looked at it. "I see your handwriting still needs a little work, eh?" she joked

Everybody chuckled while Usagi pouted and shook her head. It seemed the tension had become loose between all of them, and that made Usagi happy.

After some more time talking to each other, the group decided to go their separate ways. Naru and Umino waved goodbye and went the opposite direction as Seiya, Taiki, and Usagi. Naru waved at Taiki and Seiya saying, "Bye! It was really nice to meet you! See you later!"

Seiya chuckled a little at Naru's enthusiasm. He always loved meeting his fans in person.

"Shall we go to Usagi-Chan's home now, Seiya? Her parents might be getting a little worried. After all, we were expected there about twenty minutes ago." Taiki suggested, he and Usagi had gone ahead of Seiya because the raven haired boy had taken the time to admire all his fans.

Seiya turned around and noticed they had gone ahead of him, so he sprinted to catch up to them.

Taiki seemed insistent that they go over what Usagi would need, even though they had already gone over it a dozen times before at the apartment.

When the three arrived at Usagi's house, Yaten was waiting for them, as cranky as ever. They had woken him up from his nap when they called the apartment, and when he tried to sleep again, he couldn't, so he just ended up in front of he Tsukino residence.

"What took you so long?" Yaten scowled at them; he had been there for at least ten minutes waiting for them to show up.

"We ran into some of Usagi's friends." Seiya explained

"The senshi?" Yaten raised an eyebrow

"No, just some old friends from middle school. Now, let's go inside, I'm freezing." Usagi shivered a little to emphasize her point, her parents would be very angry with them for being late. She wanted them to wait no longer for them, least they get even angrier.

The boys nodded and Usagi opened the gate so they could go into the yard. There were many winter plants in the Tsukinos yard; Taiki admired this as he stepped through the gate.

Usagi went up to the door and turned the handle slowly.

They quietly stepped inside and Usagi went to the living room, where she assumed her parents would be. Seiya heard some yelling later on from the room, and he knew that her parents were arguing whether or not she should move in with them or not.

When Usagi came back, she motioned for them to go upstairs to her room. They quietly went up the stairs in single file order, not questioning the angry expression Usagi had on. The sound of a loud video game echoed through the halls and Seiya assumed it was Usagi's brother.

They finally reached the door to Usagi's room and quickly went inside, shutting the door behind them.

Usagi motioned for them to make themselves comfortable, so Seiya quickly went and sat at the small table, followed by Taiki and Yaten.

"I told my Okaasan to bring us some hot tea, so make yourselves at home for now." Usagi smiled at them kindly and went over to her closet. She pulled out the only suitcase she had and sighed.

"Don't worry Odango! We can get you some new clothes since all of them definitely won't fit in there." Seiya winked at her and she smiled back gratefully.

"Arigatou, Seiya-Kun." Usagi walked back to her dresser and started loading some clothes that she would want to bring with her.

Usagi had grown a couple inches in the last two years, so not all her clothes fit her anymore. She would ask her parents to donate the clothes that didn't fit to charity, which was most of them.

Once she was done, Usagi's mother came and knocked at the door to her room. Taiki stood up and opened it for her, bowing a little in greeting.

Yaten and Seiya stood up to introduce themselves to her also. Seiya shook her hand and bowed, using his manners, while Yaten softly kissed the top of her hand, making her blush.

"Well, at least these boys have manners. Maybe you can learn from them, Usagi." Ikuko smiled at all of them and set the tray of tea down on the small table.

"Arigatou." Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya said in unison. Ikuko blushed again and quickly left the room, running into Shingo, Usagi's brother, on the way.

"Hey, Shingo." Usagi greeted her little brother, wondering how he would take to her living with three boys. "Oh, I see you picked up Chibiusa like I asked you to. Arigatou." Shingo was holding a small child in his arms, which Seiya assumed was Usagi's daughter.

Usagi took the young girl from her brother. Chibiusa stared up at her with wide crimson eyes, pale pink hair framing her face.

Shingo looked down at the three boys that Usagi was going to live with. Then he looked back at her and said, "Oneesan, are you really going to live with three guys?"

Usagi nodded and blushed a little. She was sure that Shingo was worried about her going to live with some boys, but she didn't really know how to reassure him that it would be alright.

When silence enveloped the room, Seiya decided it was his turn. He stood up and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Shingo looked up at him with curious dark green eyes and Seiya stared back with serious midnight blue ones.

"Yaten, Taiki, and I would never do anything to harm your sister. I swear that I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Shingo's eyes widened a little and he nodded ever so slightly at Seiya.

Seiya looked at Usagi again. "Are you ready?" when she nodded back he said, "Then let's go."

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Sorry guys! Haven't updated in a long time. Been really busy. Here's chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I wish I did, but I don't! I do own the character Kaiyo though! So please do not use her with out permission.**

* * *

Kaiyo was sitting on the couch when Usagi and the Starlights got home, watching T.V while sipping a grape soda. Taiki had said that she could treat herself to whatever was in the fridge, although there wasn't much.

First there was a sound of the door unlocking, and Kaiyo turned to see who would walk in. Even though she already knew who it would be. There were only five members living in the large penthouse at the time, and the other four were out together to gather her golden haired mate's belongings from her recent home.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway that was at the front of the apartment and all the sudden the other residents appeared, all carrying plastic bags on their arms as they tried not to drop them.

That was how Kaiyo thought of the problem with her plan. She had come totally unprepared. She had had the Luna Ball dispose of her girl scout uniform, and was now back in her regular clothes. The torn areas of her clothing had been repaired and all the stains had disappeared. But other than the pair she was wearing, she hadn't brought any other clothing articles or accessories.

Kaiyo must have had some kind of odd look on her face, because Usagi perked up suddenly, "Don't worry, Kaiyo! We bought some clothes for you too! Although, we probably should have asked what size you were first..." Usagi thought a moment, a slightly frustrated look appearing over her unblemished face.

Kaiyo giggled a little. Every clothing article her mother had ever given her was always a little bit big on her since they were Chibiusa's before they were hers, and she was always somewhat smaller than the cotton-candy haired girl. "It's okay, Odango head, I don't mind if they're a little big on me!"

Laughter broke out among the Three Lights, even baby Chibiusa, who was being held by Yaten. She was clapping her tiny hands together and laughing her toddler laugh loudly. Usagi pouted a little and put on a frustrated look, eyebrow twitching slightly as she pursed her lips together and turned to Seiya.

"It seems she's already picked up you and Rei's special nickname for me." She said and then picked her cheerful demeanor up again as she looked down at the bags Seiya was holding. He had three bags on each arm, and it didn't seem like it was a problem that the plastic handles were digging into his skin. Even so, It worried Usagi deeply. She couldn't have any of her friends being hurt.

Usagi reached and grabbed two of the bags from Seiya's hands and set them on the kitchen counter. Once she had taken all the bags from Seiya, she moved to help Taiki with his bags.

"Kaiyo, why don't you come take Chibiusa from Yaten-Kun? I think it's time for her nap. And why don't you go read one of the books we bought you. Then you can take time off from the T.V." Usagi offered, setting more bags on the large, marble counter.

Kaiyo nodded and pressed the power button on the remote to turn off the T.V. She got up off the couch and moved to take baby Chibiusa from Yaten, being gentle when lifting at the babe's armpits. She knew that Chibiusa was sensitive around that area, so she took extra care when holding the pink haired girl. From there she waltzed off to Seiya's room, where Usagi would be sleeping from now on. Her bedroom wasn't fully set up yet, and since she was sharing with Chibiusa, they would have to settle for the dark-haired starlight's room to take their nap. Even though it was almost 6'o clock.

She gently set the two year old down on the blue satin sheets of Seiya's bed and kissed her small forehead. Kaiyo climbed in next to her; she would get the books later. She knew that the Starlights and Usagi wanted some time to settle in more and put everything away. Yaten would probably organize her drawer with her new clothes; he and Taiki had always been somewhat neater than Seiya had been. Kaiyo knew that they would probably move in the furniture to the guest room so Kaiyo and Chibiusa could sleep there later, but for now, Kaiyo would settle down early. She needed to recover her energy from her journey so she wouldn't be restless in the morning. But, either way, she would be restless anyways since she _is _the daughter of her mother.

She sighed contently as she drifted off to a sleep filled with peaceful dreams. It would be the first peaceful night in a while.

Usagi yawned and stretched out her arms above her head to make the stiffness fade away. She had just finished helping the boys move some furniture into the room that Kaiyo and Chibiusa would stay in. Her muscles were sore from lifting the heavy drawer and bed across the apartment. She wasn't very strong, so Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya did most of the work, but she was still panting and sweating by the time they got the furniture to the front of the apartment building from the truck that had carried the stuff.

She groaned as she tried to stretch her back and it backfired, leaving an aching pain in the middle of her back. It felt like a huge knot that, whenever you tried to loosen it, it would just get tighter and tighter.

"Feeling alright, Odango?" Seiya asked from behind her. She had arrived at the door to the room they'd be sharing, and hadn't realized that she had just been standing there for no apparent reason.

Usagi turned and looked into dark blue eyes that were filled with worry. She felt like she was drowning in them as she tried to stammer out a response to his concerned question. She hadn't realized how much she had really missed Seiya until he was actually standing before her, eyes burning holes into hers, scourging out every secret she had.

"Odango?" Seiya questioned her again, but more to get her back to the real world.

Usagi quickly snapped out of her daze with a start, just registering that the dark-haired man before her had asked her a question. "U-Um... Oh! Uh, my back is really hurting right now."

Seiya's eyes deepened in concern, he said gently, "I think that maybe you should get ready for bed. And then, I can take care of you." He smiled at her, his white teeth blinding in the bright hallway light.

She smiled back at him sweetly and slowly turned around again to go into the room.

Usagi turned the door handle and walked inside, almost turning the bedroom light on until she caught sight of two small figures laying in Seiya's bed.

She glanced over at Seiya and put a finger to her lips as a sign to be quiet when entering. Then she silently tip-toed over to the side of the bed, Seiya in tow, and stared down at the slumbering children.

"They're fast asleep," Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear, sending a tingle down her back.

"Yeah," she replied under her breath.

"Just like little angels if you ask me. But, of course, I know a real-life one." he said quietly, and Usagi blushed a little.

The two stared at the sleeping children a little longer, until a voice rang from the doorway.

"Oi! Seiya!" Yaten shouted from his place standing next to Taiki, who was shoving a small notebook into the pocket of his black pajamas.

Usagi and Seiya turned and glared at the silver-haired boy, each sounding a loud "SHH!" in unison.

Taiki tapped Yaten's shoulder and pointed towards Kaiyo and Chibiusa, who were fast asleep in the bed. They both nodded at each other and started to walk over towards the middle of the room.

Yaten took one side of the bed, and Taiki the other. He carefully untangled Chibiusa from the soft sheets, with the small infant sucking intently on her right thumb. The other hand instinctively hung on to a shining, silver lock of hair.

Taiki, on the other hand, had more trouble with the sleeping Kaiyo. Every time the brown haired man even touched her, she squirmed and murmured something unintelligible under her breath. He finally caught grasp of her, right when she was about to roll off of the side of the bed.

When he held the small ebony haired girl in his arms, something unexpected happened. Kaiyo's eyes suddenly shot open, startling everyone in the room. Her head whipped up into it's straight position, revealing her blank, midnight blue eyes. They seemed to be hollow as she said in a panicked voice, "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!? I can't find you! Where are you!?" Her voice had turned into a shriek, and she was practically screaming at nothing.

The screaming would have continued have it not been for the strong arms that took the small girl in an embrace. Seiya enveloped Kaiyo in a hug and the noise seemed to die down quite a bit. Usagi came over beside him and started to pet the girl's hair, while filling her ears with the gentle sound of a lullaby that she had learned when she was a child.

Kaiyo was silenced completely as Seiya and Usagi hugged her between them, calming her with their warmth.

Usagi kissed her forehead as Seiya handed Kaiyo back to Taiki to take to her new room.

Both Yaten and Taiki exited the room, Taiki giving a small nod while Yaten gave a smirk. The door slowly closed, leaving Usagi and Seiya alone in the room together.

Seiya immediately flopped onto his bed, sighing in exhaustion. Usagi giggled at this, and grinned at how cute Seiya looked when he did that.

She immediately scolded herself for having such a thought, 'What's happening to me? What's this weird feeling?'

"Odango, where are your pajamas? Didn't you bring them in with you?" Seiya asked, smirking. His eyes seemed to droop a little bit, emphasizing that he was, indeed, exhausted.

Usagi groaned.

"I feel too tired to go back out there and get them from the bag." She sighed and flopped onto the bed next to Seiya.

Seiya snickered a little at this and looked over at the blond.

"You can borrow some of my pajamas if you want. But they might be a little big on you." Usagi's eyes widened a little bit at this. Huge sapphire orbs stared back at Seiya, gleaming with a look that said "Really?"

Seiya chuckled and slowly got up off the bed. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a dark blue nightgown. He presented it to Usagi and she raised an eyebrow.

Realizing that she might be curious as to why he owns clothes that belong to a female, he flushed and said, "We bought these because sometimes we need to get back to our original form. We miss it sometimes. It's a lot different than being a male."

Usagi giggled at this and nodded with understanding. She delicately took the silky nightgown from him and headed towards the bathroom.

she hung up her coat on the hooks that were attached to the bathroom door, and then turned back towards Seiya. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" she smiled genuinely at him and shut the door.

Seiya sighed and rubbed scratched his head.

He has officially fallen head-over-heels in love with this golden haired angel. The way she smiled at him and gently brushed his hand, it was exhilarating. How could Mamoru possibly have abandoned her?

He scowled at the thought of the prince of Earth. He had left Usagi and Chibiusa all alone in the world. Even Usagi's parents couldn't cover all the bills that they had. But that had changed now, the two odango heads were with the Starlights now.

Seiya walked over to the drawer again and pulled out his pajamas. He quickly pulled off his school uniform and pulled on a white tank top. He hoped Usagi wouldn't mind his way of dress for the night.

He was right. Seiya heard the shower turn off and the door open, then Usagi appeared before him. She was wearing a robe she had found in the bathroom that was made of silk, and her wet hair flowed down her back in a golden waterfall. Hints of a pale silver also reflected in the dim light of the room.

Usagi smirked at what he was wearing and then took hold of one of the ties of the robe. She gently tugged at it and it slipped off her shoulders into a heap at her ankles.

Seiya gasped as he observed her.

Usagi was laughing so hard down inside, it was hilarious, the way Seiya acted.

She took the nightgown that she had been holding and slipped it over her head. She strutted over to the side of the bed and crawled under the silky sheets, crooking a finger towards Seiya.

Seiya smiled a little. Usagi must realize that she was being totally seductive towards him right then.

He slowly walked over to the bed and crawled in beside the beautiful angel that had captivated his dreams for so long.

Usagi smirked, and then cringed a bit when a sharp pain ran up from her lower back. She just remembered that her back was in serious pain. It was amazing how much Seiya could distract her from something so obvious.

"Oh! You're backs still hurting, isn't it, Odango? Why don't we try to take care of that?" Seiya frowned, and remembered how much pain she was in earlier.

Usagi nodded slowly back at him and turned around to face the wall. Smooth fingers then pressed onto the place where her stressed muscles screamed in pain. They moved in circles very slowly, massaging every tense place that they could find.

She moaned and Seiya smiled a little. Her back was really tense in the lower area; he really needed to loosen it up so she wouldn't be in so much pain at school the next day.

Eventually, Seiya stopped massaging when he saw her breathing level out and her body relax a lot more. Usagi had fallen asleep.

He sighed and turned away from her sleeping form.

* * *

Seiya was awoken by a loud sobbing. He sat up, curious as to who it could be.

Then he looked over at Usagi. Her body was shivering and jerking harshly. Tears were running down her face in a waterfall. Even in the darkness, the moonlight shone against her tear stained face, revealing that she was still asleep.

Seiya gasped and turned to face her. He delicately lifted her golden head into his lap and started to stroke her hair lightly.

Usagi had just awoken from a terrifying nightmare when she felt someone petting her hair. Her vision cleared once she had opened her eyes and looked up to find Seiya smiling gently down at her. His eyes shone with worry and she realized she had been crying in her sleep. But, of course, it wasn't surprising that she was crying. She had been doing so ever since Mamoru left her.

"What's wrong Odango?" Seiya whispered to her, while still softly stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "It's complicated..." she uttered under her breath, just loud enough that he could still hear it.

"Tell me." He replied, "I want to hear all about it."

Usagi felt more tears coming to her eyes so she shut them tighter. She couldn't cry again, not in front of him.

"Chibiusa...wasn't the only reason he left left us because he thought I was too childish to become queen. I had changed a lot since the end of the war, but I was still really immature..." she pressed her lips together a moment, trying to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape. Then she continued once she was sure she could hold them back, "I clung to him a lot more. I was afraid he would disappear like before. And he did, but he didn't die this time. He moved to America to continue his studies. Then he called me one night and told me he wasn't coming back. Ever. He told me he didn't love me anymore."

Usagi cracked at the end. She couldn't take it anymore.

Seiya cringed. Mamoru angered him. How could he just leave her like that? They had a future together! They had a daughter, for Pete's sake! But that was just another reason to protect his Odango; so she wouldn't be hurt anymore than she already was.

He pulled her weeping form in his chest and kissed the top of her head. She stopped crying immediately looked up into Seiya's deep blue eyes.

"Don't cry Odango." he murmured and that was all it took for her to relax.

Usagi was feeling odd. This was the second time that day that Seiya had hugged her so tightly against his chest. It had her feeling warm inside. She knew that feeling...But it was different than when she had had it before. It felt more genuine.

"You are good enough." She said quietly, blushing slightly.

"What?"

"I said you're good enough. You are, in fact, you're more than good enough." She flushed even deeper at confessing this.

Seiya seemed to in shock. He just sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth moving but nothing coming out. He really didn't know how to reply. Maybe he could have come up with one if he wasn't so tired.

Usagi yawned. She was exhausted.

Seiya looked down at her, finding the perfect chance to leave off his response until tomorrow. "Tired?" he asked

She nodded.

"Then how about we continue this conversation tomorrow?" Usagi nodded and Seiya carefully brought her closer to his chest as he laid back down again, sliding under the covers with ease.

Usagi sighed with content and snuggled even closer to him, enjoying the sweet essence and warm feeling he gave off. "Good night, Seiya..."

"Good night, Odango."

* * *

**Please review! Any new ideas out there? If there is I would love to hear them!**

**Sorry I haven't gotten any action in yet! I promise to try to get that in the next one or two chapters! This one and the ones before it have just been sort of mushy stuff.**


End file.
